Got You Back
by BabyLisa
Summary: [No Summary] Yang pasti ini KrisTao Fanfiction dan beberapa couple lainya. Silahkan kalau mau baca dan ini Yaoi! DLDR! dont forget to riview.


Tittle: Got You Back

Author: Baby or B' Fake Maknae

Main cast: Huang Zi Tao aka Tao

Wu Yi Fan aka Kris

Other cast: Luhan

Etc

Pairing: KrisTao/Fantao/Taoris/etc, HunHan, etc

Genre: Terserahlah

Rated: T (Always :D)

Disclamer: Semua cast dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan YME. Tapi, Fanfic alias cerita ini asli milik saya. NO COPAS! NO PLAGIATOR PLEASE!

Warning: This Is YAOI, BoyxBoy, Typo(s) everywhere, EYD Bermasalah, alur berantakan, kesalahn di mana-mana dan etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah baca **Warningnya 'kan**. Kalau masih mau silahkan di lanjutkan membaca hingga akhir cerita dan kalau tidak mau silahkan close Out Gampangkan..

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

Baby Present

.

.

.

.

.

.

Even if your love destroys me and hurts me

You're the only one for me

My love starts and ends with you

Waiting for you in this spot

.

.

"Ada apa lagi? Bukankah kita sudah putus Tao-sshi?"tanya namja tampan itu dengan nada datar dan dinginnya pada namja manis yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Aku membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu Kris. Ini.."Namja tampan itu menatap bungkusan yang di bawa namja manis di depannya.

"Kau saja yang makan. Aku sudah kenyang. Pergilah sekarang, aku sedang sibuk."

Blam.

Pintu itu tertutup namun Tao sama sekali tidak beranjak dari sana bahkan senyum di wajahnya masih setia terlihat.

"Aku menaruhnya di depan sini. Jika kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa mengambilnya. Saranghae Kris."ujar Tao seraya meletakkan bungkusan berisi makanan kesukaan Kris.

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Tao masih setia berdiri disana, berharap Kris akan keluar dari apertemennya namun apa yang di harapankan tidak terjadi, Kris bertahan dan tidak keluar.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Jangan lupa makanan ini kau makan ne. Aku sudah membuat ini dari pagi."kata Tao sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari pintu apertement Kris.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Tao. Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan Kris dengan wajah dinginnya. Kris mengambil kotak bekal yang di tinggalkan Tao, tanpa mengatakan appapun ia membawa kotak itu ke dalam lalu kembali mengunci pintu apertementnya.

"Ini dia. Hampir saja aku kehilanganmu huh.."Sosok manis tadi kembali ke apertement Kris saat sadar kalau gantungan ponselnya hilang. Ketika sampai di depan pintu Kris mata Tao sedikit membulat dan senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringai terlihat di wajah manis itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengabaikanku Kris. Hanya sedikit usaha dan paksaan kau akan kembali lagi padaku. Kepada Huang Zi Tao. Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali. My Prince, You will be mine again."setelah mengatakan hal itu Tao melangkahkah kakinya menjauh dengan seribu rencana di kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja Tao?"tanya seorang namja cantik bernama Luhan pada sosok manis yang melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah itu sembari tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Hai gege. Kau sudah pulang kerja? Aku baru dari apertement Kris-ge."

"What?!"kaget Luhan dengan mata melotot sempurna. Tao menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan."Kenapa kau kaget begitu ge? Seperti melihat setan saja."ujar Tao santai sambil melangkah mendekati Luhan yang tengah duduk di sofa tersebut.

"Gimana gege tidak kaget. Tadi kau bilang kau baru dari apertement Kris. Dan setau gege kau dan Kris 'kan sudah—"

"Putus. Maksud gege?"potong Tao sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk itu. Tao memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan lalu ekspresi wajah Tao berubah dingin dan datar berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya beberapa saat yang lalu dan hal itu membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tao?"tanya Luhan seraya mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Tao. Tao tidak menyahut, namja manis itu masih diam dengan wajah datarnya.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal saat melihat ekspresi Tao tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Ge, apa sebaiknya aku mengancam Kris-ge agar dia mau bersamaku lagi? Mungkin dengan menterrornya aku akan—"

"YA! Berhenti berpikiran gila. Kau seperti psychopat saja, pakai acara menerror segala."potong Luhan sambil menatap Tao tajam. Tao menghempaskan nafasnya kasar. Tao memeluk kedua kakinya, pandangan Tao menatap kosong ke depan.

Tao tidak mengerti kenapa Kris memutusnya padahal selama ini mereka baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa namja itu malah memutusnya di saat masa-masa bahagia mereka dan membuat Tao terluka dan sakit hati seperti sekarang.

Mungkin Tao terlihat seakan tidak peduli pada keputusan Kris. Ketika Kris meminta putus kepadanya, Tao tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum lalu pergi dari hadapan Kris dan keesokkan harinya Tao sama sekali tidak muncul di hadapan Kris untuk waktu yang lama.

Kris kira Tao sudah menyetujui keputusannya karena Tao sama sekali tidak menghubunginya dan mengatakan apapun namun setelah dua minggu berlalu Kris di kejutakan dengan sosok Tao yang berdiri di hadapan dengan penampilann baru.

Dan mulai dari hari itu hidup Kris terus di ganggu oleh Tao. Tao tidak akan berhenti sampai Kris mau menerimanya.

Tidak peduli rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Penolakan dan semuanya, Tao tidak peduli.

Tao hanya ingin Kris kembali padanya.

Mungkin ini seperti terlihat bahwa Tao terobsesi dengan Kris tapi sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan Tao atas nama cinta walaupun agak sedikit berlebihan.

"Terserah kau mau melakukan apa tapi kau harus berjanji pada gege jika yang kau lakukan itu tidak akan menyulitkanmu atau membuatmu dalam masalah."kata Luhan.

"Aku berjanji ge. Jika aku mendapatkan masalah tentunya aku tidak akan sendiri mendapatkannya."ucap Tao sembari tersenyum pada Luhan yang mengusap wajahnya karena melihat tingkah Tao.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku pusing."sahut Luhan prustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ke-esokkan harinya

"Coba lihat itu. Kris menggandeng namja baru."

"Mana? Mana? Waahh cantik! Pantas saja dia memutuskan T—"

"Jaga bicara jika kau tidak ingin berakhir di rumah sakit. Orangnya ada disini bodoh."ucap yeoja bersurai panjang itu pada temannya sambil membengkap mulut temannya itu.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Tao yang tengah meminum jusnya itu terdiam dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke arah dua orang yang duduk di meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat Tao berada.

Tanpa sadar Tao mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. Luhan yang melihat aura mengerikan menyebar di sekitar tubuh Tao hanya bisa meneguk ludah susah sambil bedoa supaya apa yang ia pikirkan tidak terjadi.

Seandainya Tao sedang memegang pedang yang sering ia gunakan untuk berlatih whusu sudah di pastikan tangan nan mulus putih itu sudah putus dari tempatnya karena sudah berani menyentuh miliknya.

Tidak sengaja pandangan Tao bertemu dengan namja tampan bersurai pirang itu. Tao tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai mengerikan kepada namja itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Bersenag-senanglah sebelum kau tidak bisa merasakannya lagi."dahi namja tampan itu mengeryit bingung saat melihat gerakan bibir namja manis yang tengah menatapnya. Ia menggeleng lalu mengalihkan tatapannya.

Trak

Suara sumpit patah terdengar di telinga Tao. Tao menolehkan kepala ke arah Luhan yang mematung dengan pandangan horror menatapnya.

Tao menyentuh bahu Luhan, menggoyangkannya pelan."Gege kau kenapa?"tanya Tao. Luhan masih diam namun beberapa saat kemudian—

"GYAAAAAAAA MENJAUH KALIAN SEMUA!"teriak Luhan sambil mengibaskan tangannya kesegala arah dengan brutal.

"YA YA! Geg! Luhan ge! Kau kenapa?"

"JAUHKAN MEREKA DARIKU! WHAAA OEMMAAA JAUHKAN SETAN-SETAN ITU DARIKU GYAA!"

BRAK

"YAA! LUHAN-GE! KAU MAU KEMANA! AISHH JINJJAYO!"teriak Tao ketika melihat Luhan yang langsung berlari menjauh sambil terus menggerak-gerakkan tangannya kesegala arah seakan sedang mengusir sesuatu.

Tao yang tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada gege satu-satunya itu terpaksa berlari mengerjar gegenya itu.

Keadaan kantin yang semula hening kembali ramai dengan suara-suara obrolan tidak penting siswa-siswi Sm University itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. Melelahkan sekali. Tidak salah jika Luhan sangat menyukai bola dan berbakat dalam bidang itu, apalagi lari Luhan yang cepat sekali.

Tao saja tidak sanggup mengejar Luhan. Tao tidak tahu sekarang gegenya itu dimana.

Tao meraih ponselnya, ia menekan beberapa number lalu menekan tombol hijau sebelum mendekat ponselnya ke telingan.

"Yeoboeso pabo!"

"..."

"Ayaya whatever, aku tidak peduli."

"..."

"Ohh iya, hampir saja lupa. Begini bisa kau telpon Luhan ge—"

"..."

"Aku belum selesai berbicara Oh Sehun. Kenapa kau jadi berteriak padaku hah!"

"..."

"Luhan-ge lari entah kemana, aku sudah capek mencarinya. Kau coba telepon ponsel Luhan-ge, mungkin dia akan mengangkat telepon darimu."

"..."

"Telepon saja, tidak perlu banyak tanya. Kalau sudah ketemu jangan lupa kabari aku. Okey bodoh."

"..."

"Whatever. Sudah dulu, Bye."

Pip

Sambungaan telepon itu pun terputus. Tao baru saja menelepon kekasih Luhan yang bernama Sehun. Namja yang selalu Tao panggil bodoh itu adalah teman Tao yang kebetulan merangkap menjadi kekaih Luhan.

Sehun berusia 20 tahun sedangkan Luhan 24 tahun, walaupun umur mereka agak jauh tapi Luhan terlihat lebih muda dari Sehun dan wajah Luhan juga cantik makanya Luhan sering di panggil cantik atau apalah itu.

Omong-omong soal cantik. Tao baru ingat tentang Kris yang bersama seorang namja cantik yang tidak ia kenal.

Kenapa hawa di sekitarnya mendadak panas dan mengerikan seperti ini?

Orang-orang yang lewat di dekat Tao lari ketakutan saat melihat setan-setan mengerikan keluar dari tubuh Tao dan menakuti mereka dengan tampang mengerikan. Mungkin setan-setan itulah yang mengganggu Luhan hingga membuat namja cantik itu menjerit ketakutan.

"Kau berhasil melukaiku lagi Kris. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menerima semua rasa sakit ini. Kau tahu, aku bukan Taomu yang dulu. Sekarang aku berbeda."ucap Tao pelan sangat pelan sehingga hanya dia yang mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan.

Tao mengambil ponselnya kembali.

Ia mengetika sebuah pesan untuk seseorang.

To: My Prince Ge ^_^

Cantik. Tapi apa benar dia kekasihmu? Jika benar sebaiknya kau jaga dia baik-baik.

Send

Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim Tao pun melangkah kakinya menuju kelasnya, setengah jam lagi kelasnya di mulai. Jangan sampai dia terlmbat dan berujung dia di hukum memberishkan lapangan yang luasnya melebihi lapangan sepok bola itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara getaran terdengar di telinga namja tampan itu. Ia melepaskan rangkulannya di bahu namja cantik di sebelahnya.

Ternyata sebuah pesan masuk. Dahi Kris mengeryit bingung ketika membaca pesan dari Tao yang ambigu menurutnya.

To: My Angel ( Sepertinya Kris belum merubah nama Tao di kontak nomor miliknya )

Apa maksudmu Tao? Jangan membuatku bingung.

Send

Kris meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Kris tersenyum saat menatap namja cantik di sebelahnya.

"Siapa hyung?"tanya namja itu."Bukan siapa-siapa, tidak perlu di pikirkan."ucap Kris seraya menyenderkan kepala namja cantik itu di bahunya. Namja itu memeluk lengan Kris erat.

Dddrrrttt dddrrrttt

Kris melirik ke arah ponselnya. Kris bendecak pelan lalu meraih ponselnya itu.

From: My Angel

Jangan belagak bodoh Kris. Kau tahu pasti apa yang ku maksud.

Oh yaa ge.. Aku hampir saja lupa..

Saengil chukkae Hamnida Kris ge...

Maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa dan hampir melupakan hari ulang tahunmu.

Sudah dulu yaa. Aku sedang ada di kelas.

Aku selalu menunggumu ge. Saranghae ^_^

"Shit!"Kris meletakkan ponselnya kasar setelah selesai membaca pesan dari Tao. Bagaimana bisa namja yang sudah ia putuskan itu masih ingat dan peduli padanya. Sekarang Kris benar-benar merasa prustasi.

"Kenapa hyung?"tanya namja cantik di sebelahnya. Kris menggeleng pelan sambil memberikan senyumnya pada namja cantik yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangannya itu.

"Hyung, tadi pesan dari siapa? Kenapa kau terlihat kesal seperti itu?"tanya namja cantik pada Kris.

"Aniya. Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah di pikirkan."ujar Kris seraya mengusap pelan surai namja cantik di sebelahnya.

'_Jika terus begini aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya, Shit.'_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ~ ~

Fanfic ini terinpirasi dari lagunya 2NE1 – Gotta Be You tapi entah kenapa mendadak melenceng dari tuh lagi -_-..

Anyeong~~ Everybody ! ! ! ! #Bow

Yang nunggu Fanfic Beautiful Wolf.. JEONGMAL MIANHAE BGT BGT...

Saya minta maaf bgt gak bisa upadatee ff itu, alurnya sih sudah ada tapi saya lagi bingung buat nyusun kata-katanya padahal ini sudah hampir satu bulan -_-.. Saya mohon maaf bgt gak bisa lanjut sekarang dan malah update ff baru yang aneh bin asbsurd gini...

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf, nulis ff fantasy gak gampang menurut saya jadi perlu proses. Sekali lagi saya mohhoon maaffff...

Last, silahkan yang baik untuk meriview ff asburd tingkat dewa ini ...

Bagi silent reader, sebaiknya cepat tobat..


End file.
